That Guy Was Splendid
by specialonyou
Summary: Re-Post from FB: [Chapter 3] KaiLu; Kai meminta Luhan untuk menikah dengannya! Astaga, Luhan diculik ahjussi mesum. Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan -bad summary as usual- langsung baca aja. don't forget RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: That Guy Was Splendid (judul boleh minjem -_-v)**

**Main Cast: KaiLu**

**Support Cast:** **Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Hangeng dll.**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chapter 1-?**

**Genre:** **Boys love, Fun-Romance, Complicated, terusnya terserah(?)**

**Disclaimer:** **All cast punya Tuhan dan SME, tapi cerita punya author. Cerita banyak terinspirasi dari manhwa (komik korea) jadul punya author :3 yang tau judulnya pasti udah pernah baca komiknya deh, nggak semuanya author nyontek, cerita selebihnya murni hasil pemikiran dari author sendiri.**

**Warning! OOC, abal, aneh, gaje, murahan, dll.**

* * *

**Hello reader-nim specialonyou is back with KaiLu story~~^^**

**_FYI_****, ff ini re-post dari FB dengan judul yang sama dan tentu dengan author yang sama. so, i'm not an plagiator! kalo kalian merasa familiar dengan ff ini, coba deh buka halaman FB Korean FanFiction (Yaoi Only) :)**

**ff ini juga sebagian ada yang di edit, jadi sedikit ada yang beda yang dipost di FB^^**

* * *

**That Guy Was Splendid Chapter 1**

Kali ini Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktu libur akhir semester hanya berkutat dengan komputernya—bermain game sepanjang hari, dan 2 hari lagi semester baru telah dimulai. Sesekali browsing, skype dengan Baekhyun yang sedang liburan di pulau Jeju dengan keluarganya dan chatting dengan beberapa siswa sekolah lainnya di Damoim—forum internet antar sekolah terkenal di Korea.

"Huah~~ sebentar lagi naik level, baiklah siapkan dirimu Xi Luhan." Luhan meregangkan otot setelah seharian ia berkutat dengan game online. Dan ketika ia akan memulai bermain game lagi, terdengar suara menggelegar di bawah tangga...

"Luhaan! Aish~~ anak ini! Mau sampai kapan kamu hanya diam dikamar sepanjang liburan?! Daripada hanya menempel terus di meja komputer lebih baik kau bantu mama-mu ini memasak makan malam! Cepat turun!" Mama Luhan mengomel di ambang tangga sambil mengacung-acungkan sendok sayur keatas—kamar Luhan.

"Aigoo~ tapi maa.. aku sedang melanjutkan kenaikan level..." jawab Luhan malas sambil tetap melanjutkan game-nya.

"Geurae. Mungkin kamu lebih tertarik dengan jurus centong nasi melayang." lanjut mama Luhan dan kembali ke dapur.

"Mwo?! Ne, ne aku turun, tapi... Ya! Kenapa hanya selalu aku saja yang disuruh?! Kenapa makhluk pemalas satu itu tidak dipanggil?! Mama tidak adil!" Protes Luhan, pada akhirnya juga (terpaksa) keluar dari kamarnya daripada pantatnya kena jurus centong nasi sang mama -_- *pukpuk Luhan XD*

"Berhenti protes atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam kali ini" ancam Mama Luhan dengan entengnya sambil mengaduk sayur.

"mamaa... -_-"

_Skip Dinner_

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mencuci semua peralatan makan malam Luhan kembali ke kamar sambil tetap menggerutu. Tetapi ketika kembali duduk menghadap komputer suasana hatinya mulai membaik. Sedang unmood bermain game, Luhan iseng membuka Damoim.

"Eoh? Sepi begini. Apa tidak ada kunjungan hari ini?" Luhan bertanya sendiri, mencoba membuka daftar pengunjung forum di buku tamu.

Terlihat sesosok(?) nickname bernama "Cool Guy" menuliskan suatu topik hari ini, dan setelah Luhan meng-klik topik tersebut, seketika Luhan langsung melotot, hidung kembang kempis, tangan mengepal, dan gigi gemeretak (apaan sih thor -_-), karena postingan tersebut sudah membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati apabila sudah menyangkut dengan almamater sekolahnya.

Name: "Cool Guy" (Kai)

School: SMA Gimseong

Topic Today: kurasa siswa di SMA Dongju tidak ada apa-apanya, yah karena banyak yang kutu buku sih. Tampang juga nggak ada yang bisa dilihat hahaha~ N.E.R.D.

**N.E.R.D.** Kalimat terakhir yang membuat Luhan naik darah. Hey! apa masalahmu bung?! demi apa dia mengatai semua siswa SMA Dongju begitu? Memangnya apa salahnya kalau kutu buku, lebih baik daripada pecundang yang hanya berani mengoceh melalui dunia maya, Seru Luhan dalam hati. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan merangkai kalimat yang pantas untuk membalas si "Kai" itu.

"Kai? Aku rasa pernah mendengar nama itu dari Baekhyun, tapi siapa? Molla." Luhan mengedikkan bahu. Saat ini siapa dia tidak penting, mengejek almamater sekolahnya berarti sama saja menabuh genderang perang.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk merangkai kalimat, akhirnya Luhan telah memposting balasannya kepada Kai. Karena cukup menguras pikiran dan energi, Luhan turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Baru saja meneguk jus jeruk, ponsel di kantong celananya berdering...

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Apaan kau ini" jawab seseorang di seberang.

"Hah?!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" bentak orang itu di telepon

"Heh?! Apa masalahmu? Memangnya kau siapa main bentak di telepon? kau ini cari siapa?!"

"Kau Luhan dari SMA Dongju kan?"

"EEH?!"

"BENAR ATAU TIDAK?!"

"Kau—aigoo.. benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun menelpon orang. YA BENAR AKU LUHAN! Sekarang kau puas hah?! Dan kau sendiri siapa?" akhirnya kesabaran Luhan sudah habis gara-gara makhluk satu ini.

"Perlu kah aku memberi tahumu? Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku yang memasang topik tentang SMA Dongju di Damoim" jawab orang itu dengan entengnya.

**DEG!**

Seketika badan Luhan menegang. Apa-apaan orang ini, tapi mungkinkah dia... tapi seingat Luhan tidak menuliskan kata-kata makian di Damoim.

-_Hey! Apa masalahmu bung? Memangnya kau punya tampang seperti apa bisa-bisanya mengejek sekolah kami?!_- (Deleted)

-_Dasar pecundang, mulut besar, matilah kau di neraka! kalau berani hadapi kami langsung!_ (ini juga dihapus -_-)

-_Apa kau tidak tahu itu sangat kelewatan? apa salahnya kalau kami semua kutu buku? Memangnya kita punya salah apa sampai-sampai kau mengejek sekolahku?! Dan itu terserah jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin hanya pecundang yang berani berbuat seperti kau ini._-

Luhan ingat ia hanya menuliskan ini tadi. Tapi bukankah benar jika hanya manusia seperti tidak ada kerjaan yang melakukan perbuatan seperti ini?

"Ya. Aku Kai, salam kenal Luhan" ujar Kai dengan penekanan ketika menyebut nama Luhan

"MWO?! K-kenapa kau b-bisa menelponku?!"

"bukankah kau mencantumkan nomor ponsel diprofilmu?" tanya Kai balik.

**GLEK!**

Astaga! kenapa Luhan bisa melupakan hal yang satu ini, tapi demi membela kebenaran (halah-_-) dengan sekuat tenaga mencegah rasa takut menghadapi makhluk pecicilan seperti Kai.

"Geurom, apa yang kau minta dariku? Uang ganti rugi? Cih.. tidak sudi."

"Apa seluruh murid SMA Dongju berpikiran sempit seperti ini? Hahaha~" Kai tertawa mengejek.

"dan kau, Luhan. Besok pukul 10 pagi kita bertemu di samping sekolahmu. Lihat saja kalau kau tidak datang." Lanjut Kai

"Wae? Kalau aku tidak datang? Kau akan membakar sekolahku? Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa" tantang Luhan.

"dan kau akan mati jika tidak datang"

"Apa?! Ya! Memangnya aku takut hah! Sila—"

Kai memutus teleponnya ketika Luhan akan memaki Kai habis-habisan. Dasar manusia tidak tahu di untung. Tapi siapa peduli, toh Luhan besok tetap tidak akan datang, karena kenaikan level gamenya lebih penting daripada meladeni orang tidak , tidak akan datang, catat hal itu.

Esok harinya ketika usai menyelesaikan kenaikan level di game online, mendadak Luhan ingin membeli bubble tea di kedai langganannya. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian di telepon tadi malam. Sudah hampir beberapa minggu Luhan tidak mengunyah bola-bola kenyal menggemaskan itu membuat mulut Luhan terasa hampa(?) *author lebay -_-*.

**BRAK! **

Baru saja Luhan akan keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi pintu kamar Luhan di buka tiba-tiba dari luar.

"Ya! Kau ini membuatku kaget setengah mati. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali ketuk pintu sebelum masuk kamarku! Aish~ jantungku hampir copot" Omel Luhan sambil mengelus dada karena ulah hyungnya ini.

"Hehe mian Lu. Kukira tadi kamu masih tidur," Jawab Hankyung—kakak Luhan sambil memperlihatkan gigi rapinya. "Eoh? Kau mau pergi? Baru saja aku mau meminta bantuanmu adik kecil" ujar Hankyung mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Shireo. Aku tidak mau. Kau paksa pun aku tidak akan mau. Mian aku sedang buru-buru. Anny—" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah tetapi langsung dihadang Hankyung.

"Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa juga Luhan harus tetap membelikan pesanan 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu. Bagaimana Luhan tidak menolak kalau iming-imingnya berupa bubble tea gratis selama satu minggu, Luhan tidak bisa menolak kalau berurusan dengan bubble tea, apapun itu.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai di kedai bubble tea langganannya, banyak anak-anak muda termasuk Luhan yang sering berkunjung kesini karena tempatnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya dan juga tempatnya sangat nyaman. Sang pemilik kedai pun juga sudah hafal dengan pesanan Luhan, Bubble tea rasa taro.

"Oh. Luhan-ah. Sudah beberapa minggu ini kau tidak berkunjung. Kukira kau sedang berlibur di luar kota" Sapa seorang yeoja cantik pemilik kedai dengan ramah ketika Luhan sampai di counter.

Noona pemilik kedai sudah mengenal Luhan dan juga Baekhyun—termasuk Hankyung, ia menganggap mereka seperti adik sendiri.

"A-ah.. tidak noona, aku hanya ada urusan jadi tidak pergi kemanapun selama liburan ini" jawab Luhan sekenanya, yang dimaksud Luhan urusan itu tidak lain adalah menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan bermain game. "Ohya, tambah bubble green tea satu ya."

"Oh benarkah itu? Ok. Ngomong-ngomong ini untuk hyungmu atau Baekhyun?" tanya noona sambil membuat bubble tea.

"untuk Hankyung. Apa Hankyung hyung masih sering kesini?"

"Ne. Dia suka bubble green tea. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang kemari, apakah dia sedang sibuk? Eoh? Tidak biasanya kamu sendirian kesini, lalu dimana Baekhyun?" noona terlihat mencari seseorang di sekeliling counter.

"Sepertinya begitu. Oh. Dia sedang liburan, katanya hari ini dia pulang dari pulau Jeju."

"Jinjja? Menyenangkan sekali bisa berlibur kesana, ini bubble tea rasa taro dan green tea. Salam untuk hyungmu" Noona itu menyerahkan bungkusan berisi 2 bubble tea pesanan Luhan.

"Haha. Ne, nanti akan kusampaikan, ini uangnya." Luhan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan segera menyeruput bubble tea kesukaannya.

Setelah menerima uang kembalian, Luhan hendak membuka pintu kedai tetapi seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak Luhan dan membuat bubble tea kesayangannya menumpahi celananya.

"EH?! Aigoo~ Bubble tea ku... Ya! Kau taruh mana matamu?! Kalau mau lari-larian di lapangan sepak bola jangan disini tahu!" rutuk Luhan sambil menunduk membersihkan celananya yang terkena bubble tea.

"Ah! Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae.. Ini, pakai sapu tangan punyaku. Dan aku akan mengganti bubble tea yang kau beli" seseorang itu menunduk memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Eh, Goma...wo..." ketika menerima sapu tangan dan ketika mendongak, Luhan sadar bahwa orang itu sungguh... tampan.

Biarpun kulitnya sedikit pucat, tetapi rambut cokelat lurusnya menambah kesan tampan.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sungguh sebuah _masterpiece_ dari Tuhan yang mungkin ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau terluka?" orang itu terlihat sedikit khawatir kepada Luhan karena sedari tadi hanya melongo.

"A-aah, aniyo. g-gwenchana." Luhan jadi gugup mendadak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti bubble tea mu. Itu bubble tea rasa taro kan? Tunggu, aku akan membelinya." Ucap orang itu ramah serta senyum sekilasnya yang membuat Luhan tambah meleleh. /EHEM/

"c-chankaman. Ini... sapu tanganmu, a-aku sudah selesai membersihkan celanaku. Gomawo..." ujar Luhan malu-malu

"Oh. Itu kau simpan saja. Aku masih ada cadangan sapu tangan yang lainnya." Orang asing itu tersenyum manis.

**Blush! **

Orang asing yang tampan ini sukses membuat pipi Luhan menjadi merona. Kurasa Luhan memang telah jatuh cinta dengan orang asing ini.

Luhan menunggu orang itu di luar kedai sambil duduk di meja yang kosong.

"Ini bubble tea rasa taro. Kurasa kita impas ne?" orang tampan itu menyerahkan bubble tea pengganti milik Luhan yang ia tumpahkan.

"Gomawo."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Ne?" Luhan tidak mendengar pertanyaannya karena sejak tadi dia sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang orang tampan ini.

"Aku menanyakan namamu."

"o-oh.. mian. a-aku Luhan." Jawab Luhan malu-malu

"hmm.. jadi kau Luhan ya? Aku Sehun. Bangapta ne?" Sehun menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Luhan.

"nado, Sehun-ssi."

"ah tidak perlu seformal itu. kau masih SMA kan?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ya begitulah.. lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku juga masih SMA. Ehm. Kau Luhan... dari SMA Dongju bukan?" selidik Sehun.

"Eh?! Bagaimana kau tahu?" perasaan Luhan diantara geer dan bingung bagaimana Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Jadi benar? Wah tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Kebetulan temanku juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Sehun tersenyum puas tetapi terlihat misterius di mata Luhan.

"Tu-tunggu, Apa? Temanmu? Siapa?" Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun.

"Hey! Jongin! Aku disini!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang yang dibelakangi oleh Luhan.

"Jongin?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang yang dipanggil oleh Sehun.

Ternyata segerombolan anak laki-laki yang datang menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi yang disebut Jongin itu yang mana? Apa makhluk tinggi yang senyum terus dengan memamerkan gigi-giginya kepada para gadis yang ia temui di kedai ini? Atau dia yang berwajah kalem lebih tepatnya mirip dengan malaikat? Atau... namja berkulit tan memakai kemeja yang lengannya sudah dipotong—memperlihatkan lengannya dengan muka angkuh.

Jadi... Sehun juga termasuk dalam gerombolan ini? Feeling Luhan mengatakan hal buruk akan segera terjadi. ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu buruk.

"Oh Sehun. Kau menyebalkan, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu di depan orang lain!" ujar namja tan yang masih setia dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Dan mungkinkah dia ini yang bernama Jongin? Dia yang ingin bertemu denganku? Sepertinya aku tidak punya teman yang berwajah sombong seperti orang ini, batin Luhan.

"em, ma-maaf. Apa ada yang ingin bertemu denganku?" akhirnya Luhan berani membuka mulutnya.

"Oh! Luhan, ini temanku, Kai yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seketika Luhan memucat. Baru ingat hari ini ia disuruh datang ke samping sekolahnya pukul 10 pagi, tetapi ini sudah lewat beberapa jam. Luhan benar-benar akan mati di tangan Kai saat ini juga. Mama tolooong T_T

**TBC**

* * *

**keep or delete?**

**kalo banyak yang nyimak sih author akan nerusin chapter 2, kalo ngga yaa hapus aja :v**

**thanks for readers and siders for reading this (gaje) ff^^ and i'm always waiting ur feedback (esp. for siders) c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: That Guy Was Splendid (judul boleh minjem -_-v)**

**Main Cast: KaiLu; little bit HunHan :3**

**Support Cast:** **Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Hangeng dll.**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chapter 2-?**

**Genre:** **Boys love, Fun-Romance, Complicated, terusnya terserah(?)**

**Disclaimer:** **All cast punya Tuhan dan SME, tapi cerita punya author. Cerita banyak terinspirasi dari manhwa (komik korea) jadul punya author :3 yang tau judulnya pasti udah pernah baca komiknya deh, nggak semuanya author nyontek, cerita selebihnya murni hasil pemikiran dari author sendiri.**

**Warning! OOC, typo(s),abal, aneh, gaje, murahan, dll.**

* * *

**beneran minta maaf sebelumnya /bow/ because im busy with training, jadi sempet molor dari jadwal updatenya u_u**

**semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan n_n**

* * *

**Preview** **Chapter 1:**

"em, ma-maaf. Apa ada yang ingin bertemu denganku?" akhirnya Luhan berani membuka mulutnya.

"Oh! Luhan, ini temanku, Kai yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seketika Luhan memucat. Baru ingat hari ini ia disuruh datang ke samping sekolahnya pukul 10 pagi, tetapi ini sudah lewat beberapa jam. Luhan benar-benar akan mati di tangan Kai saat ini juga.

**That Guy Was Splendid: Chapter 2**

"oh? Jadi kau benar-benar Luhan? Annyeong Luhan~ Salam kenal aku Chanyeol" namja tinggi itu sambil melambaikan tangan juga menebarkan senyum pepsodent(?) kepada Luhan dari belakang punggung Kai.

"Eoh? Kau Luhan?! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, meskipun kita bertemu di tempat yang berbeda dari yang aku janjikan semalam di telepon. beruntung kau bertemu Sehun."

Kai melipat tangannya di dada dan tetap berdiri, kini ia berada disamping Luhan.

"Kau kemarin bilang tidak takut padaku kan? sekarang apa yang mau kau—" belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mian. aku sedang ditunggu seseorang, mungkin lain kali kita bertemu lagi" potong Luhan.

Luhan terpojok. Satu - satunya cara adalah segera melarikan diri dari sini. Tetapi dia juga tidak sedang berbohong, hyungnya mungkin sudah mengomel ria di rumah karena Luhan tak kunjung pulang.

"mau kabur eoh? Tch~ Luhan yang pemberani ditelepon ternyata penakut." Kai mencibir.

Dan jangan lupakan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya yang angkuh.

"Cih. aku tidak pernah takut meladeni makhluk sepertimu! Camkan itu. Tapi aku memang sedang ditunggu seseorang!" jawab Luhan.

"Apa katamu?! Dengan wajah berlagak sombong begitu memangnya kau siapa ha? Berani kau bicara begitu—?!" Kai mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kai, sudah. Biarkan dia pergi." lerai salah seorang temannya yang berwajah malaikat itu.

"Suho?! Kau membelanya?!"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Lebih baik kita juga menghargai urusan orang lain. Kita bisa bertemu dia lain kali." ujar Suho bijak, masih dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan terima kasih buat bubble tea-nya Sehun." Luhan segera beranjak pergi, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk pergi dari sini.

"baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Luhan." Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang jangan harap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang, Luhan." Ancam Kai.

Baru jalan beberapa langkah, Luhan kemudian berbalik. Membalas ancaman dari Kai.

"aku tidak peduli. Apalagi oleh manusia angkuh sepertimu."

"...?!" Kai tersentak.

Sejenak kemudian ia berteriak, " Ya! Luhan! Tunggu saja balasanku!"

Tetapi yang dipanggilnya hanya berjalan lurus tak mempedulikan teriakan Kai.

Ketika ia berjalan sampai di belokan jalan, Luhan berlari ke rumah dengan sekuat tenaga.

Entah hari ini hari sial atau hari baik untuk Luhan, yang pasti bertemu dengan Kai adalah mimpi buruk bagi Luhan. Ia harus memberitahu kejadian ini kepada Baekhyun, hanya dialah orang yang tepat untuk masalah seperti ini.

Mari kita tinggalkan Luhan sebentar, dan beralih Kai dkk. yang masih berada di kedai bubble tea setelah kejadian tadi...

"walau baru saja bertemu, aku rasa Luhan anak yang menyenangkan." Ujar Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea cokelat favoritnya.

Kai tidak menanggapi Sehun dan masih duduk diam diam sambil bersilang tangan sejak Luhan pergi. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk hari ini.

"aku rasa juga begitu. Eh, sehun-ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tadi kau bisa menemukan Luhan?" akhirnya Chanyeol juga tertarik membicarakan Luhan.

"hm, tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan bubble tea miliknya. Setelah kita mengobrol sebentar, tak kusangka dia Luhan."

"dan tidak kau sangka kau mulai menyukainya begitu?" Suho akhirnya juga angkat bicara.

"Menyukai? Luhan maksudmu? Ehem. Molla. Maybe yes, maybe no."

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul yang sulit diartikan yang membuat Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah aku juga ingin sepertimu Sehun-ah. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~~" Chanyeol ber-imagine ria.

"heh Kai. menurutmu Luhan bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyenggol kaki Kai dari bawah meja.

"Bagaimana apanya?! Bukankah kalian sudah tahu aku kesal gara-gara Luhan?!" emosi Kai memuncak karena daritadi ketiga temannya ini sibuk membicarakan Luhan.

"wowowo ternyata tuan Kim kita ini sedang kesal saudara-saudara..."

"Kau kesal karena balasannya di Damoim atau kesal karena aku duluan yang bertemu Luhan, huh?" goda Sehun sambil menoel-noel lengan Kai.

"keep your fucking mouth, Oh Sehun. Kau! Sekali lagi menyentuhku, aku tidak segan akan mematahkan tanganmu." Ujar Kai dengan tatapan membunuh.

Oh ya! asal kalian tahu saja, Kai sangat tidak suka akan sentuhan. Alih-alih berjabat tangan, ditoel Sehun seperti tadi saja ia sudah kebakaran jenggot(?). Tanya kenapa? Yang sabar aja, ntar juga author ceritain /plak/ XD

"Slow down bro~ tidak usah marah begitu. Lihat. Wajahmu jadi mirip beruang kalau cemberut" Chanyeol mencoba mendinginkan suasana tetapi terdengar jayus -_- /pukpuk for Chanyeol/

Dan Chanyeol tetap tebar pesona sambil memamerkan setiap ada gadis yang ia rasa cantik. Sejenak kemudian ia sedang berdadah-dadah ria(?) kepada gadis yang duduk diseberang tempat duduk mereka berempat.

"Look! Gadis itu cantik kan bro? Daritadi dia tersenyum ketika aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya" bisik Chanyeol kepada mereka bertiga.

"Huh? Cantik apanya? Seleramu sungguh memalukan Park Chanyeol. Luhan saja lebih manis daripada gadis itu /ehem/." Timpal Sehun dengan mimik wajah acuh tak acuh.

"HEH?! MEMALUKAN APANYA OH SEHUN?!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar ke penjuru teras kedai -_-

**PLAK**

Sehun memukul jidat Chanyeol dengan menggulungkan majalah yang tadinya sedang dibaca Suho.

"argh! Appo~ Ya! Sehun! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"Pabbo! Kecilkan suaramu! Atau kau memang ingin memberi tahu kepada orang lain kalau kau begitu bodoh?" Sehun berbicara dengan setengah berbisik.

"Eoh? Eh. Mian. ehehehe~"

Tiba – tiba Kai mendorong kursinya mundur, kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ingin sendiri, kalian pulanglah." Kai beranjak pergi dari kedai.

"Eodiga?" tanya Suho singkat sambil menuangkan sedikit gula ke dalam kopi hitamnya yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan.

Hanya saja Kai pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Suho. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, ia hanya ingin sendiri. Menenangkan suasana hatinya yang badmood akut.

"hari ini dia kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan Suho sambil menatap punggung Kai dengan ekspresi bingung.

"..Molla.." jawab mereka berdua sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sejak Luhan tiba dirumah ia hanya meletakkan titipan hyungnya dan langsung mengurung dikamar (lagi). Tidak peduli hyungnya mengomel di pintu kamar Luhan dari A sampai Z.

_Mulai sekarang jangan harap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang, Luhan_.

Kata-kata Kai terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Luhan. Entah bagaimana hidupnya sekarang akibat kejadian di Damoim. Seandainya saja ia tidak membalas postingan tadi malam, seandainya ia Sehun tidak menabraknya di kedai bubble tea, seandainya...

"ARGH!" Luhan mengacak rambut cokelat terangnya frustasi.

Drrrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt...

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba bergetar. Setelah ia mengambil dari balik bantal, tertera di display ponselnya, 'Baekki calling'...

"ne baekki-ah?" Luhan menjawab telepon. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Omo! ada apa dengan suaramu? Luhan-ah apa kau sakit? Ibuku membelikanmu oleh-oleh dari pulau Jeju, dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke rumahmu sekarang. Kau ada dirumah kan? oh ya sekalian akan kubawakan buah untukmu. Kau mau makan apa? Nanti akan kubelikan."

Baekhyun berbicara ditelepon tanpa jeda dengan suara nyaring. Membuat Luhan terpaksa sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"aku tidak apa-apa baekki-ah. tolong bilang kepada ahjumma, gomawo untuk oleh-olehnya. hanya ada masalah sedikit..." suara Luhan terdengar kembali normal.

"Jinjja? Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan. Mwo? Masalah apa?"

"ah tidak~ hmm. baekki-ah, apa kau dulu pernah menceritakan padaku tentang... Kai?" tanya Luhan ragu – ragu.

"kurasa pernah. Tapi entahlah. Aku juga sudah lupa ehehe~ memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh. Aniyo. hanya saja—Chankaman! Luhan-ah! Kau bilang apa tadi? Kai?! kau lupa?! Aku pernah bercerita tentang Kai! Dia ketua geng dari SMA Gimseong yang terkenal itu!" tiba – tiba suara Baekhyun jadi histeris.

"A-apa?!"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kakak kelas kita yang koma 5 hari waktu ada tawuran sekolah kita dengan SMA Gimseong beberapa bulan kemarin? Kai-lah yang menghajarnya hingga babak belur."

_Mati sudah kau Luhan_ batin Luhan. Untuk menelan ludah saja pun susah ketika mendengar cerita mengerikan dari Baekhyun.

"...han. Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun khawatir.

"eh. Mian mian baekki-ah. Oh, begitu ternyata.." Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apa kau ini benar baik – baik saja? Aku tadi tanya kenapa kau tiba - tiba menanyakan Kai? Apa ada sesuatu?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana baekki-ah. Aku baik – baik saja. hem, oleh – olehnya kau berikan besok di sekolah saja ne? aku harus menemani eomma ke dokter sekarang."

Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa berbohong pada Baekhyun. Ia belum ingin menceritakan ini kepada Baekhyun sekarang.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Mwo? Ke dokter? Apa vertigo ahjumma kumat lagi?"

"Yaa... begitulah."

"sampaikan pada ahjumma cepat sembuh ne? Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Luhan-ah! Ohya, besok akan kuceritakan kejadian di pulau Jeju kemarin!" suara Baekhyun kembali ceria.

"ne, ne. Sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong baekki-ah."

**PIP!**

Luhan mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan Baekhyun.

"Haa... bagaimana ini?"

Hari ini awal pelajaran baru setelah libur kenaikan kelas berakhir kemarin. Luhan pergi ke sekolah kali ini lebih awal, agar mendapat bangku di dekat jendela.

Ya, Luhan memang suka duduk merenung sambil memandang siswa - siswa yang sedang hilir mudik disekolahnya dari menunggu bel berbunyi, Luhan berusaha tidur di bangkunya. Karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak gara – gara masalah ini.

Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya, suara nyaring Baekhyun sudah terdengar di dalam kelas. Ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang tidur di meja, Baekhyun segera menghambur ke bangku Luhan.

"Annyeong Luhan! waah.. aku merindukanmu selama liburan ini!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengking. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong di depan meja Luhan.

"Eoh? annyeong baekki-ah~ bagaimana liburanmu kemarin? Ah. Ceritakan nanti saja ne, aku ngantuk. Bangunkan aku kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Luhan kembali menelungkupkan(?) badannya di meja. Ingin memejamkan sebentar saja.

"he? Apa kau sakit? Sejak ditelepon kemarin suaramu jadi aneh." Baekhyun merunduk kemudian memegang dahi Luhan. "Kurasa tidak demam."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa – apa. Aku semalam tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku mau tidur sebentar." Luhan terus mengelak.

"Tidak mungkin kau baik – baik saja. aku tau Luhan-ah, aku tau kau begini karena ada masalah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku."

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"itu..."

Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kain berwarna merah dan menaruhnya di meja Luhan.

"eoh? ige mwoya?" Luhan menatap bingung benda aneh di depannya.

"titipan dari ibuku." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"oh.. gomawo~ akan kubuka nanti. Tidak apa – apa kan?"

"terserah kau saja..."

Waktu istirahat...

"Luhan-ah! aku dibawakan bekal lumayan banyak. Kita makan bersama ya^^" ajak Baekhyun ceria ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kemudian Baekhyun memposisikan kursinya disamping kursi Luhan.

"tapi baekki, aku tidak la—"

**BRAK!**

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata – katanya, Baekhyun tiba – tiba menggebrak meja Luhan. Ia geram melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Xi Luhan. Ceritakan padaku. Sekarang juga." Potong Baekhyun dengan muka serius dan suara yang penuh penekanan.

Luhan terdiam. Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Luhan harus menceritakannya kepada Baekhyun juga.

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir kepada Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ aigoo~ aku sudah menebaknya dari kemarin. Dan ternyata, aigoo~ bagaimana bisa? Aigoo~ bisa – bisa kau jadi korban berikutnya Luhan. Lagipula kenapa kau balas sih?"

Baekhyun shock setelah mendengar cerita dari Luhan. Entah bagaimana nasib sahabatnya kini.

"Ya mana aku tahu kalau dia itu Kai! Dan juga masa kau biarkan saja murid sekolah lain menjelek – jelekkan sekolah kita?!"

"i-iya juga sih... tapi kalau sudah begini kau bisa apa? Melarikan diri? Tidak mungkin. Kai punya banyak mata – mata."

"aku akan menghadapinya." Jawab Luhan polos.

"Mwo?! Apa kau gila? menghadapi Kai sendirian sama saja bunuh diri tau!"

"Kan ada sahabatku..." Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu. Aku juga masih ingin hidup. Mulai sekarang cukup sampai disini pertemanan kita." Baekhyun benar – benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kai dkk.

Tetapi ia tidak sungguh -sungguh ingin memutuskan persahabatannya.

"Kuanggap itu hanya gertak sambal(?) baekhyunnie~ yah..mungkin kalau itu benar, kau juga tidak akan pernah bertemu Hankyung hyung untuk selamanya..."

Luhan mengeluarkan jurus ampuh untuk Baekhyun.

"A-andwae! Ne, ne aku akan membantumu -_-" Baekhyun kena telak.

Luhan tahu kalau sahabatnya ini diam – diam menyukai hyungnya. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu berkelit, dan selalu bilang, "Aku menyukainya karena dia sudah kuanggap hyungku sendiri! Kau tahu sendiri kan dari dulu kalau aku ingin punya hyung.."

Tapi buktinya, ya bisa kalian nilai sendiri lah XD. Padahal Baekhyun juga sudah tahu kalau Hankyung itu cowok _flamboyan_ -_-

"Ppali Baekki-ah! nanti keburu ada guru yang melihat!" seru Luhan setengah berbisik di ujung koridor kelas yang sepi. Sepi bukan karena kelas sudah selesai, tetapi masih ada jam tambahan.

Sebenarnya mereka sewaktu di kelas satu dulu juga kadang membolos di jam tambahan, walaupun akhirnya sering mendapat hukuman mengepel kamar mandi tetapi mereka juga tidak kapok membolos /don't try this at school ya reader-nim -_-/

"Ya! Luhan! Tunggu aku!" panggil Baekhyun sembari berlari mengikuti Luhan.

Ia hampir tertinggal di belakang Luhan.

"Duuh kau ini! Cepat!"

Setelah susah payah mengendap – endap sekaligus berlari, akhirnya mereka lolos sampai di halaman depan sekolah.

"Kenapa hari pertama sudah ada jam tambahan sih?! Menyebalkan!" protes Baekhyun terpotong – potong karena lelah berlari.

"Lagipula kau juga sudah membolos kenapa masih protes sih" timpal Luhan.

"itu karena kau juga yang memaksaku membolos! Aish~ Dasar kau ini"

Mereka berjalan cepat berjalan menuju pagar kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya. Pintu yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membolos. Untung saja Pak Han, satpam sekolah sedang tidak ada di posnya—pikir Luhan sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Baru saja Luhan hampir mencapai pintu, tiba – tiba ia berhenti dan memicingkan mata rusanya ke arah gerbang sekolahnya.

Bukan karena kepanasan. Tetapi mata rusanya mendapati dua orang namja di luar gerbang sedang mengobrol yang ia tahu ia memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan yang ia pakai.

"Luhan waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-ani. Hanya saja... aku seperti mengenal mereka" ujar Luhan terus menatap namja di luar gerbang sekolahnya.

"eoh? Nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian ikut menatap ke arah gerbang.

Setelah Luhan berusaha mengingat – ingat, dilihat sekali lagi dari kejauhan itu namja tinggi berambut cokelat gelap...

"Astaga! I-itu Sehun! Aish~ kenapa dia ada disini?! Jangan – jangan..."

Dilihatnya namja berambut hitam yang membelakangi gerbang, baru saja Luhan akan membatin, namja itu berbalik. Dan ternyata...

"itu Kai! Omo omo! Baekhyun lewat pintu belakang sekarang!" Luhan panik dan menyeret Baekhyun berbalik untuk berlari ke pintu belakang sekolahnya.

"EEH?! Ada apa? Kai? Mana?" Baekhyun terkejut dan terseok – seok mengikuti Luhan.

"Itu di gerbang!" seru Luhan sambil menyeret Baekhyun.

"MWOYA?!" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

Baekhyun melihat dua namja yang berdiri di luar gerbang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai. Kai menatap (entah itu untuk) Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerikan. Baekhyun hanya

bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Ajal telah menjemput' batin Baekhyun ketika mengetahui Kai menatapnya demikian.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku mati." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"tidak mungkin kau mati secepat ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan bernafas lega jika kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Sssttt! Kalau kau mengomel terus kita bisa ketahuan guru!" Luhan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Xi Luhan. Seandainya kau bukan temanku sudah kucincang habis." Geram Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di belakang sekolah. Dan bersiap untuk memanjat pagar sekolah yang agak tinggi.

"Here we go~ Baekhyun, kau kan pemanjat pagar terbaik jadi—" Luhan merajuk.

"Yayaya... aku tahu. Kajja!" Baekhyun sudah tau keinginan Luhan.

**HUP!**

Baekhyun sudah diatas pagar dalam sekali lompat. Walau tinggi badan Baekhyun lebih kecil dari Luhan, ia pandai sekali memanjat tembok lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya.

**BRUK!**

Baekhyun sudah melompat turun dari tembok pagar.

"Aaaaah!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak dari balik tembok pagar.

"Baekkie-ah! gwenchana?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"y-yaa.. Luhan-ah. cepat lompat!" Suara Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan.

"Jinjja? Kau jatuh?"

"Tidaak. Aku baik baik saja. cepat lompat sebelum guru melihatmu disitu!"

"Arraseo." Kemudian Luhan bersiap untuk melompat.

**HUP!**

Ketika sampai diatas tembok pagar, kaki Luhan tergelincir.

"Eh?! Wuaaaa~~!"

**BRUUUK!**

**CUP!**

_Lho?_

LHO?!

"EEEHHHH?!"

Baekhyun serta teman se geng Kai yang berada di tempat kejadian histeris melihat Luhan jatuh... menimpa bibir Kai(?).

Oh. Tepatnya Luhan jatuh dan Kai menimpa yang dibawahnya, tidak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu ._.

Luhan masih terdiam sesaat diatas badan Kai, masih mencerna kejadian sangat mengejutkan.

"LUHAN!"

"KAI!"

Seketika mereka langsung sadar dan berdiri menjauh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Kai dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Terlihat pipinya merona hebat.

"Kau—! Kenapa kau ada dibawah! Kakiku tergelincir tadi waktu memanjat!" jawab Luhan dengan wajah tak kalah meronanya dengan Kai.

"Bilang saja kau mau menciumku!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kai-ah. apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih shock melihat kejadian barusan.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa Kai yang benci sentuhan malah mendapat kecelakaan seperti ini.

"Apa aku terlihat baik baik saja Park Chanyeol?!"

"Sudah, sudah..." Suho berusaha menenangkan Kai.

Semua masih shock atas kejadian barusan. Sehun pun masih mematung.

"Lu..luhan-ah. neo gwaenchana?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang juga masih shock.

"..." Luhan masih memegangi bibirnya.

_kenapa ciuman pertamaku berakhir seperti ini..._

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia jatuh merosot diatas tanah.

"Kau! Luhan! Apapun itu kau harus tanggung jawab!" cecar Kai.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku menghamilimu, ha?! Jangan seenak udel(?) kalau bicara!"

"Kau Menikah denganku!"

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**uwaahh... terimakasih banyak atas tanggapan baik dari readers semuanya untuk ngelanjutin ff ini /deep bow/, ****maaf saya gabisa nyebutin satu satu yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya (tapi beneran big thanks for you guys!)**

**terimakasih buat yang ngasih saran ataupun kritik, saya sebenernya juga pengen ga sama persis kaya dikomik, tapi mau gimana lagi inspirasi kebanyakan juga dari sana jadinya 50:50 gitu ._. #ditabok**

**tapi saya usahain beda kaya dikomik, jadi ditunggu aja yaa n_n**

**the last, review are welcome^^**

**thanks for readers and siders for reading this (gaje) ff^^ and i'm always waiting ur feedback (esp. for siders) c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: That Guy Was Splendid (judul boleh minjem -_-v)**

**Main Cast: KaiLu; little bit HunHan :3**

**Support Cast:** **rest of EXO members +**** Hangeng.**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chapter 3-?**

**Genre:** **Boys love, Fun-Romance, Complicated, terusnya terserah(?)**

**Disclaimer:** **All cast punya Tuhan dan SME, tapi cerita punya author. Cerita banyak terinspirasi dari manhwa (komik korea) jadul punya author :3 yang tau judulnya pasti udah pernah baca komiknya deh, cerita selebihnya murni hasil pemikiran dari author sendiri.**

**Warning! OOC, typo(s),abal, aneh, gaje, murahan, dll.**

* * *

**minta maaf untuk update yang molor -lagi- serta kesalahan teknis waktu update = =' /bow/ karena hampir akhir tahun dimana hotel tempat saya training lagi sibuk - sibuknya prepare buat new year party, jadi para trainee -termasuk saya- juga harus rela bantu para staff /ga ada hubungannya sih/**

* * *

**Preview** **Chapter 2:**

_kenapa ciuman pertamaku berakhir seperti ini..._

"Kau Luhan! Menikah denganku!"

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

.

**That Guy Was Splendid: Chapter 3**

"Baek—hyun.. apa yang dia katakan tadi?!" tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun dengan terbata.

"Me-nikah?" Baekhyun juga tak kalah syok.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" bentak Kai.

"Haruskah aku tanggung jawab dengan cara seperti ini?!"

_Aku... menikah dengan laki-laki?! Mungkin otak orang ini terbalik._

"because you stole my first kiss!"

"Hanya karena itu kau menyuruhku menikah denganmu?! Cih. Alasan yang konyol." Luhan mencibir. Setengah merinding ia baru saja dilamar seorang pemuda aneh(?)

"Bahkan aku sudah punya pacar dan kau akan tetap memaksaku?!" kata kata ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Luhan hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan O.O

Berharap Kai akan menghentikan permintaan tanggung jawab anehnya ini.

"menurutmu apa kau punya pilihan lain?" timpal Kai.

"hee.. Kai. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?! Kau tidak lihat wajah Luhan jadi pucat begitu?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menarik Kai mundur.

"kau tidak lihat dia menciumku tadi ha?!"

"tapi apa kau tidak sadar kalau mengajak menikah dengan seorang yang baru saja kau kenal?!"

"terserah apa katamu, yang pasti dia harus tanggung jawab."

"kau gila Kai." Komentar Suho singkat. Memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey tuan tuan! apa tidak ada cara lain aku bertanggung jawab?!" teriak Luhan.

Kai mencebik. merutuki karena berurusan dengan seorang namja yang ternyata –Luhan- yang ternyata bawel minta ampun, "ck.. berikan ponselmu"

Sepersekian detik Luhan memandang Kai bingung, dahinya mengernyit. "kau meminta ponselku untuk tanggung jawab?"

"Haish. Kenapa otakmu lama sekali merespon ha?! Telpon di nomor 01-030-139993. " ujar Kai frustasi.

"ha? Siapa? Aku? Kenapa aku menelponmu?" Luhan semakin bingung setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Kai.

"YES OF COURSE YOU XI LUHAN! Telepon saja atau kau mati."

"telingaku tidak tuli kenapa kau terus saja berteriak?!" Luhan benar benar kesal dengan kelakuan Kai yang ternyata sangat menjengkelkan.

"Telepon saja kalau kau masih ingin hidup. Dan, aku akan benar – benar membunuhmu jika saja kau menyebarkan rumor kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"A-apa?! Kenapa kau terus mengancamku?!"

"Kita pergi teman teman." Kai mengacuhkan Luhan dan melangkah pergi dengan santainya mendahului teman – temannya dari tempat kejadian.

Kai berjalan melewati Sehun, baru sadar kalau Sehun masih berdiri mematung memandang Luhan.

"eoh? Sehun? Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam disitu.." Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Ha? Ah.. oh.. aku—tidak apa – apa. Sudah mau pergi?" Sehun akhirnya tersadar.

"Atau kau mau menemani Luhan disitu?" sindir Kai.

"Eh— Ha? Apa?"

"aish.. kau ini kenapa jadi lemot begini?! Kajja. kita pulang" ujar Kai tidak sabar. Kali ini ia menggamit leher Sehun untuk segera pergi.

"Tapi... kau dengan Luhan—"

"tidak usah kau pikirkaan..." ujar Kai santai dan melangkah menjauh dengan tangannya masih menggamit leher Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"AAARRGGGHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI DIA?!" Luhan berteriak frustasi setelah punggung para preman tersebut telah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"A-aku sungguh tak percaya. Kau tiba – tiba dilamar Kai seperti ini Lu..." Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"dilamar apanya?! Dia yang memaksaku terus apa ini yang kau maksud 'dilamar'?!"

"Tapi—! Kau beruntung bisa dilamar seseorang yang hampir seluruh SMA di Korea mengenalnya. Yaa.. disamping dia raja berkelahi, Kai juga terkenal karena wajah bitchy—coret— coolnya."

"beruntung katamu?! Ya Baekhyun! Temanmu hampir saja mati ditangan preman kau bilang beruntung?!"

"setidaknya kau sekarang bukan musuh Kai lagi kaan.. aku lihat tadi kau jadi lebih akrab dengan Kai," ujar Baekhyun santai."Oh ya, aku baru ingat sesuatu. yang aku dengar Kai sangat tidak suka akan sentuhan."

"Ha? Tidak suka? Di-sen-tuh?" Luhan masih mencerna perkataan Baekhyun.

"iya. Disentuh. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi kalap ketika kau menciumnya tadi."

"aku tidak menciumnya!"

"Lalu? Menempelkan bibirmu diatas bibir Kai begitu?" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Yaa!"

"Kalau kau marah berarti benar."

**BUGH!**

Luhan melempar tasnya kearah Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ahk! Appo~ itu kuanggap kau menyukainya." Baekhyun menyeringai

"sekali lagi kau berbicara itu dihadapanku aku tidak segan untuk memotong lidahmu."

"berarti benar kau menyukai Kai kan?" cecar Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin nongkrong di kedai bubble tea langganannya ketika sepulang membolos, tapi akibat acara membolos Luhan tadi siang dinodai(?) oleh 'pertemuan' yang tidak diinginkan jadinya ia memutuskan pulang kerumah. Dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

Malamnya...

"Ya! Luhan! Kau kemana saja aku menelponmu puluhan kali tak kau angkat sekalipun!" omel Baekhyun ketika Luhan sudah menjawab teleponnya.

"aku sedang tidur Baekki-ah. ponselku juga aku mode silent, jadi aku tak tahu kau menelponku."

"Dasar anak ini~! Apa tidak ada yang kau kerjakan selain tidur eoh?!"

"bermain game." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aish jinjja! kau ini benar benar menyebalkan!"

"Mwoya~?! Kenapa kau jadi mengomel seperti ibuku sih?!"

"Oh! Tadi aku menelpon Yixing."

"Yixing?! Lalu?"

"tadi kita bercerita sedikit tentang sekolah dan sepertinya ia akan pulang untuk libur musim panas." Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"pulang? Ke Korea atau Cina?"

"entahlah. Tapi dia bilang sangat merindukan kita, jadi mungkin saja pulang ke Korea dulu baru ke Cina."

"Woah jinjja?!" kata Luhan tidak sabar.

"kurasa begitu. Haa.. aku sangat merindukan bule Amerika itu."

"siapa yang kau sebut bule? Yixing? Apa dia pantas disebut bule? Hahaha~"

"kau kejam pada temanmu sendiri Lu. hahahaha~ waktu dia datang nanti ajak yixing karaoke sampai tenggorokan putus."

"dan bermain di game center sampai larut." Tambah Luhan.

"Eh. Lu. Bukankah... Kai menyuruhmu untuk menelpon?" tiba tiba Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Omo! aku lupa! tapi kenapa aku yang harus menelponnya?!" Luhan masih tidak terima.

"sudaaah telepon sajaaa... mungkin dia kangen padamu hehehehe~"

"kau tau itu sangat menggelikan -_- em. Baekki-ah."

"kenapa lagi?"

"aku lupa nomor ponsel Kai ._."

"Aish~ kau ini! Kenapa tadi tidak kau catat?! Nomernya 01-030-139993!" jawab Baekhyun dengan lancar.

Terkadang salah satu kelebihan Baekhyun yang bisa hafal nomor telpon dengan sekali sebut berguna dalam hal mendesak seperti ini hehehe~

"tapi—bagaimana aku menelpon... tagihan bulan ini belum dibayar -_-"

"kau ini memang banyak alasan! Pinjam hyungmu kan bisa?!"

"kau lupa hyungku pelit setengah mati?"

"terserah kau sajalah yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan. Ohya, yixing juga menyuruhmu untuk menelpon. Selamat berjuang Luhan-ah, hwaiting! Sampai ketemu disekolah ne? Annyeong~~"

"Eh—tu... "

TUUT...TUUT...TUUT

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya Baekhyun menutup telponnya sepihak. Kadang Luhan juga sebal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Main tutup telepon sembarangan -_-

Mau tidak mau ia harus meminjam ponsel kakaknya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meminjam...

Tok..tok...

Cklek! (suara kenop pintu dibuka oleh Luhan)

Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosinya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar hyungnya.

"Hyung." Panggil Luhan.

Terlihat hyungnya sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Apa?" jawab Hankyung tanpa menoleh.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu. Hanya beberapa menit kok."

"Andwe."

"kenapa?! Hanya 5 menit saja masa tidak boleh?!"

"buatkan aku nasi goreng dulu baru pinjam."

"Haish kau ini! Malam begini kau mau makan lagi?! Besok saja. Ppali~ Aku mau menelpon seseorang sekarang!"

"tidak mau ya sudah."

Dengan hati super dongkol, tengah malam begini Luhan terpaksa menggunakan telepon umum terdekat. Ia pun keluar dari flat hanya bermodal membawa beberapa uang receh, memakai hoodie bergambar rusa dan celana pendek. Dan jangan lupa sandal sepasang sandal rumah yang sudah kumal.

"Dasar babi cina(?) menyebalkan! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau pinjam ponselku. Sampai bersujud pun tak akan kupinjami!" rutuk Luhan.

"jangan harap kau meminta bantuanku lagi Hankyung~!" Luhan menggeram.

Dan tanpa sadar ternyata ia telah sampai di depan pintu bilik telepon umum.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Baekhyun memberi tahu kenapa tidak aku catat nomernya sih aigoo -_-"

Luhan mulai memencet tombol angkanya sambil mengingat ingat nomer Kai.

Tok...tok...tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu bilik.

"Eoh? Mian ahjussi, aku baru saja akan menelpon. Harap tunggu sebentar ne?" Luhan membuka pintu dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Kau gadis cantik~ panggil aku oppa~ ikut oppa minum yuk~" ternyata Ahjussi mabuk. Orang berbadan tinggi besar itu menariknya keluar bilik.

"A-apa?! Ya! Ahjussi! Kau apa – apaan?! Aku ini laki laki!" Luhan berusaha memberontak.

"Panggil aku oppa candy~~ temani aku minum sebentar saja~~" Ahjussi itu menarik Luhan dengan kuat.

"Ya! Ahjussi! Aku ini laki laki! Buka matamu!" Luhan terus memberontak.

"Sudah kubilang panggil oppa candy~~" Ahjussi mabuk itu terus menyeret Luhan menjauh dari telepon umum.

Luhan berusaha memberontak tetapi Ahjussi itu malah semakin erat menarik Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tahu mereka sama sama lelaki tetapi badan Ahjussi itu lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari badan Luhan.

'Matilah aku. Masalah tadi siang sudah cukup pusing ditambah diculik Ahjussi mesum seperti ini. Mamaaaaaaaaa kenapa aku terus mendapat masalah aneeeh TTTT_TTTT'

"Sebentar saja candy~~" Ahjussi itu terus memaksa Luhan.

Dan kini mereka sampai di mobil butut yang sepertinya milik Ahjussi mabuk itu. Ahjussi mabuk itu menarik Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Ahjussi! Kau mau membawaku kemana?! Ya! Siapa pun tolooong!" akhirnya Luhan melihat sekelompok orang di seberang jalan dan berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Kau berisik sekali dear~ Cepat masuk atau aku akan membunuhmu disini!"

"AHJUSSI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU INI NAMJA?!"

"MASUK!"

Ahjussi itu tidak mendengarkan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawan Ahjussi mesum itu. Lelaki besar itu juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintu mobil.

"Ahjussi! Hentikan! Aku ini laki laki! Sadar! Buka matamu aku ini laki laki!" Luhan berusaha melawan dengan sisa tenaganya.

Yang ada Ahjussi mesum malah lebih mendekatkan badannya ke Luhan.

"Mamaa tolooooonggg!"

**PYAAAARRR!**

Kaca mobil dilempar batu hingga pecah.

"ARGH! Apa – apaan ini hah?! Siapa yang memecahkan kaca mobilku?! Urgh kepalaku~" racau Ahjussi itu sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang terkena lemparan batu.

Dan akhirnya Ahjussi keluar dari mobil mencari pelakunya.

'Siapa yang melakukan ini?' batin Luhan.

**BUGH!**

**DUAGH!**

"ACK!" jerit Ahjussi itu

_Eh?_

Luhan terhenyak oleh suara Ahjussi yang sepertinya kesakitan.

**PLAK!**

**DASH!**

Karena penasaran Luhan keluar dari mobil. Setelah tahu, ternyata ahjussi yang tinggi besar itu sudah terkapar di trotoar dengan muka lebam dimana mana.

_'Pelakunya?'_

Sekelompok orang—yang Luhan pikir mereka yang memukuli Ahjussi itu tengah mengerubungi(?) orang yang sudah tidak berdaya di trotoar, tidak jauh dari mobil milik ahjussi itu.

Pandangan Luhan beralih kepada seseorang yang membelakanginya, namja tinggi memakai celana jeans dan blazer hitam yang dilipat hingga siku.

Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang (Luhan).

"Eh?! Itu..."

Kai.

"Luhan?!" Kai terkejut ketika seseorang yang ia selamatkan dari ahjussi ini ternyata 'pacarnya' sendiri XD

"Eh. Luhan?" Chanyeol melihat Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku... aku.. diculik ahjussi ini" ucap Luhan terbata. Wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Mwo?! Jadi kau yang diculik ahjussi jelek ini? Benarkah?!" Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar penuturan jujur Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam malam begini?! Sudah tau badan sekecil itu pergi sendirian." Kai mulai mengomel.

"ini juga karena kau! kau suruh aku menelpon malah menyalahkan orang lain!"

"bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak memakai ponselmu untuk menelpon?! Oh... murid Dongju kan selalu berhemat.." sindir Kai.

'You bastard!' umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun datang bersama namja imut dengan pipi sedikit gemuk dan bermata bulat. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat keramaian massa.

"Eoh? Ada apa ini?" Sehun melihat seseorang sudah terkapar di tengah trotoar. Ia melihat seseorang yang terkapar di trotoar. "Kai. Nuguya?"

"Ahjussi itu menculik Luhan. Kau saja yang mengurus. Aku mual melihat orang mesum itu." Perintah Kai tanpa perlu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Luhan?!" telinga Sehun jadi sensitif mendengar nama Luhan.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, mata Sehun menemukan Luhan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Luhan berada.

"Luhan? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Luhan tenang.

"Jinjja? Apa dia melukaimu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus laki laki ini dulu ne^^" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Luhan dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Pipi Luhan kembali merona karena perlakuan Sehun. Ia menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Ia terlihat sangat tampan ketika ia memakai blazer berwarna sama seperti milik Kai, hanya saja Kai memakai kemeja sedangkan Sehun memakai kaos berkerah v-neck berwarna putih.

Hanya saja Luhan masih dengan pikiran tentang Sehun, seseorang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sambil melihat Sehun begitu?" suara Kai akhirnya membuyarkan sepenuhnya lamunan Luhan.

"apa urusanmu?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari om-om tadi?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih?!" suara Kai mulai meninggi.

"Tidak usah berteriak! telingaku tidak tuli!" protes Luhan.

"Eum~ Kai. Apa kau sudah selesai? Teman teman sudah menunggu." Namja bermata bulat itu menghampiri Kai dan Luhan.

Mata namja bermata bulat itu kemudian memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah-olah menanyakan 'kau-ini-siapa?'

"kau pergi saja dulu, aku masih ada urusan. nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Kai tanpa mengacuhkan Luhan.

_Namja ini... kenapa punya wajah begitu imut bagaikan (?) _(apaan sih thor -_-)

"Geundae(tapi)... wae?" tanya namja itu sedikit tidak terima.

"This bitch will runaway again." Kai melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC**

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHA~ Mian baru update sekarang. FYI, mulai dari sini-lah awal dimana saya kena writers block TTTT_TTTT jadi maapin kalo ceritanya makin ngebosenin dan berakhir tuberculosis(?) gaje kaya gini /deep bow/**

**btw, saya tadi nyebutin salah satu cast baru tapi without mention his name** **ehehe. Pasti udah pada tau deh :3**

**Thanks to readers (maupun siders) yang masih penasaran dengan ff abal ini /ketjup readers satu satu/ yang setia nagih kapan chappie ini dilanjut. Serta big thanks yang telah favorite/follow ff saya /nangis haru/ beneran makasih... ;~; Juga maafkan saya karena blom sempet balas review kalian ;u;**


End file.
